The mission of the Biostatistics Core is to serve as a focal point for Cancer Center members to obtain assistance in the design, management and analysis of their studies. The services provided by this resource include: 1) Biostatistical collaboration and consultation in the design of clinical trials, observational studies and laboratory studies. An appropriate statistical design is necessary if the research is to be successful in fulfilling the scientific objectives. 2) Statistical expertise in data analysis. The specific methods employed depend on the randomization or sampling design of the particular project and on the scale (binary, ordered categorical, or continuous) of the outcome variable being investigated. Statistical data analyses are performed using both packaged and special purpose computer programs. 3) Quality control and study monitoring for clinical trials. 4) Education; through formal and informal seminars, courses and lectures; and the development of statistical methodology necessary for meeting the scientific objectives of Cancer Center studies. In general, this resource attempts to emphasize the importance of ongoing and continuing collaboration with biostatisticians during the entire research effort, rather than one-time consultation without appropriate context.